solunafandomcom-20200215-history
Di'Flora
Di'Flora is the southeastern sovereignty of E'dan. It is a booming trade district, a popular port for sailors world wide. Di'Flora is the third most richest sovereignty with Ladar Nym and Naime holding the first and second place respectively. Most of Di'Floras citizens are humans and merfaer due in part to the swamps and bayous that litter the land. Di'Flora is governed by Adam Rozencrantz. 'About' Di’Flora is the amalgam of various states found in the south eastern US. The land is rich in orchards and groves, with nutrient swamps as you go south. The kingdom is abundant with animals both demure and dangerous. Creatures grow to huge proportions, and is more of a wilderness than the forest kingdom of Toka’ad. The city of Gloria is located where Florida would be, and is a major trading port for the entire continent. Warm and temperate all year round, Gloria is a popular place for vacationers to come. The beaches are clean and clear and the people are friendly and beautiful. Gloria itself is a huge metropolis, built upon wood and stone pylons on the water itself. Canals and waterways snake their way through out the city, some to house ferry’s and small gondolas while others are big enough to harbor trade vessels and military ships. The city is the most beautiful city in the continent of E’Dan. The city also expands underwater, where Merfaer make their homes. Being a sovereignty of trade, Di’Flora is also the most progressive district in all of E’Dan. People from around the globe come and go through Di’Flora, with trade being the universal language. Di’Flora boasts the most diverse group of individuals in all of the land, with Merfaer being only slightly more populous than even the humans. Travelers from Heil and the Chain Islands can also be found in Di’Flora, vacationing and trading, while some come for less philanthropic reasons. Di’Flora, as beautiful and popular as it is, happens to be policed less and so crime thrives in the trade sovereignty as a business of its own. Di’Flora is also the home of higher learning, as the premier magical college is located in the city of Gloria. Past the shore of the capital city, and beyond the bayou and swamps of the county, lie orchards of varying exotic fruits. Di’Flora’s climate and soil are perfect for growing the best fruit bearing trees in all of E’Dan. Di’Flora benefits from various luxuries to help boost its economy. The sea provides a natural beauty and allure that drives tourism. Foreign trade ships and foreign people are other reasons for the boost of tourism, while merchants and peddlers stimulate trade. Di’Flora taxes its roads, businesses, and people less and sales tax is non existent. Shoreline cities export pearls and seafood, while those north, past the swamps, exotic fruits are the main export. 'Settlements' Di'Flora has many small settlements compared to other sovereignties, with Toka'ad taking first place in that regard. Despite the nations wealth and opulence, a majority of the funds go to the constant construction and reestablishing of Di'Flora's bigger settlements. Di'Flora names her cities after feelings and emotions such as happiness, glory, and jealousy. 'Gloria' The Grand Trade City of Gloria, located in the kingdom of Di’Flora is a beautiful and wealthy port city and is the center of E’Dan’s maritime power. Gloria is separated into six various districts, called an Isla, so called because each district is separated from each other by canals and waterways and because the foundations of 60% of the city is built on man made islands of stone and wood. The waterways vary in sizes from small alleys to large gaps between Islas. The canals are used as avenues for ships and vessels, these ships include merchant ships, gondolas, and the ships of the Empyrean Navy. Because of its fame and beauty, Gloria is a popular destination port for peoples across the globe. Gloria holds some of the most exotic wares and the most exotic citizens in all of the Empyrean Kingdom. Geography - The city was built 2000 years ago, starting off as a simple fishing village. As with all human colonies however, the small hamlet grew exponentially, trading with ancient elves and merfaer. As the population grew, the need to expand outwards grew with it. The surrounding swamps proved to be too dangerous, filled with wild creatures, coupled with the fear that being too far from the sea would hamper the city’s economic power, the government decided to expand outwards into the sea. Using large slabs of rock containing huge amounts of quartz, sand, and wood were constructed to form pillars and arches. This would serve as a foundation to the buildings that would be later added to the city. The construction of the Islas of Gloria was a monumental task both physically and financially, however, the heavy influx of trade provided enough coin to fund the project. Architecture is ornate and elaborate, using pastel colors and fanciful patterns. Most of the buildings are made of granite, with the interiors varying. Since land is a premium, horizontal expansion is strictly regulated, and so buildings are made to be built upon vertically. The six distinct Islas of the city serve a separate function. The most populous of these is the Isla del Padre, and holds the biggest buildings in Gloria. Used by the aristocracy that eventually settled in the city, these families come from a long line of nobles both domestic and foreign. Isla del Padre holds grand mansions and houses for the elite members of the city. Sweeping aerial gardens act as bridges and balconies to some of Glorias tallest buildings. The Isla del Madre is located to the east of the city, opposite the Isla del Padre. The religious district of Gloria, it boasts the highest concentration of differing deities of all the cities in the kingdom. Large temples dedicated to gods and goddesses from across the globe can be found here, with the biggest temple dedicated to the patron goddess of the nation, the Church of Sophia. To the north of the city is the Isla del Llave, serving as the land based entrance to the city, it houses transportation, hotels, and tourism bureaus. The Isla del Cajas and the Isla del Burro are located south by south west of the other Islas and are the biggest islands of the city. Both Islas are used as the main maritime entrance for the city, housing a wide array of ships. A majority of the Empyrean Fleet is located on the Isla del Burro. Trade is mostly done on these islands, having miles and miles of shops, booths, and bazaars selling wares from across the globe. The last of the islands is called the Isla del Rei. Located in the heart of the city of Gloria, it is the oldest part of the city. Buildings here have existed since it’s founding and as such serves as its seat of government. Count Filidor Balfheim, Di’Floras ruler lives in this isla. Other places of note include the Di’Flora branch of the Brotherhood, the Escuela del Agua, and the Perla Gruta, the underwater catacombs that house the city’s dead. Government - The city is overseen by the Merchant Consortium, a tribunal of wealthy merchants and aristocrats. They ensure the longevity of Glorias economic power and function similarly to a parliamentary system of government. Tax is non existent in Gloria, a symbol of their overflow of wealth. Culture - As a trading port, Gloria is home to a slew of various cultures, blending and mingling to create a rich diverse environment. Festivals are many, introduced and increased, to heighten the flow of tourism. Food, fashion, and entertainment is plentiful in Gloria, and are as varied as the wares it’s merchants peddle. Economy - Gloria a majority of it’s money from fees induced upon merchants who wish to set up shops. Heavy trading from within and without the country has filled the city’s coffers. Tourism is also a major source of income. The ancient aristocracy that served as the patrons of Gloria have amassed a sum of money, and those belonging to the city continue to contribute their fortunes when able. ---- Trade City of Gloria * N Metropolis * Corruption +4, Crime +5, Economy +7, Law +1, Lore +6, Society +7 * Qualities Prosperous, Rumormongering Citizens, Strategic Location, Tourist Attraction, Notorious, Academic * Danger +20 Demographics * Government council * Population 65,000 (23,000 humans; 21,000 merfaer; 12,600 elves; 8,200 ryth; 200 umbrians) Notable NPCs * Princess Amira DeBourgne-Mullendore * Paolo Moyante Marketplace * Base Value 24,000 gp, Purchase Limit 200,000 gp, Spellcasting 9th * Minor Items all, Medium Items 4d4, Major Items 3d4 ---- * Hermosa * Placer * Felicidad * Celos * Carino 'Points of Interest' Di'Flora is a land of fertile swamps and enriched soils. The temperate climate of the nation gives way to various kinds of fruits and vegetables both exotic and domestic. Herd animals are sparse, but fish and other bounties of the sea are plentiful. The swamps are also home to a diverse range of organisms both timid and fearsome. Like her settlements, Di'Flora's points of interest are spanish words for emotions. * Triste Swamp * Alegria Grove * Gracia Meadow